The present invention is directed to cheese products. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved process for producing premium quality mozzarella-type cheese products, including natural mozzarella cheeses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,464 describes a process of making a mozzarella cheese comprising treating milk to obtain curd and whey, draining the curd, cutting the coagulum, heating, kneading and stretching the cheese, forming the cheese into a shape, cooling the cheese in cold brine, and removing the cheese from the brine to result in mozzarella cheese. A food additive may be added to the cheese after it has been heated, kneaded and stretched, but before it is formed into a shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,216 describes a continuous process of making a mozzarella cheese without aging. The curd is heated, kneaded, stretched, and extruded directly into cold brine. Salt may be added during the kneading step. After brining, the cheese should be used immediately or frozen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,625 describes a process of manufacturing a soft or semi-soft fibrous cheese wherein a food additive is added to the curd after it has been heated, kneaded, and stretched. The cheese is then formed into a shape by pumping it through an extruder. The cheese is then cooled in cold brine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,540 describes a method for the formation of a pasta filata cheese. Curd is formed from milk by the addition of lactic acid producing bacteria. The whey is drained away, and salt is added directly to the curd. The curd is then transferred to cheese hoops where it is pressed for about one hour. The curd is kept in the hoops for a period of 24 hours to several months, removed from the hoops, and broken into pieces. It is then transferred to a cheese cooker and heated to temperatures ranging from 130 to 160xc2x0 F. The cheese is held at an elevated temperature for about 5 minutes before packaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,745 describes a process for manufacturing a pasta filata cheese with extended shelf life. The process provides for the heating and cooling of the cheese curd in two phases. The heating is accomplished through a combination of auger conveyor and direct steam injection, and the cooling is achieved through a combination of a vacuum chamber and traditional molding and packaging methods.
Although a number of procedures have been developed for the production of mozzarella cheese, there still remains the need for improved processes. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide improved processes in which an intermediate product could be formed which can be stably stored until it is desired that the finished mozzarella cheese is to be prepared. The present invention provides such improvement, as well as other improvements, in the production of mozzarella cheese.